


Scarring

by L56895



Series: Kinktober [10]
Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Scars, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: An exploration of scars.





	Scarring

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Scars with a hint of size difference.

When they were both standing and he drew her in to his arms she felt diminished by the size of him. She would kiss the smooth plane of his chest through his tight Crusader uniform, feel the muscles tense and ripple under her cheek as he brought his arms up to envelope her. Always shifting her head to his right side, away from his damaged limbs, but she would still turn her cheek to face the machina, lift her hand to stroke gently the scars she knew lingered beneath fabric.

Even when they had come together many times in their Crimson Squad days, he would simply unfasten the front of his clothing to take her, leaving the marred flesh of his left side concealed. She would let him undress her like a gift barred to him, then press her forehead to his chest as he loomed over her, panting. A vast wall of red and leather and a slit of tanned skin that filled her vision as he filled her up.

Slowly, he had learned to let her explore him, with her hands and her mouth and her tongue, and the defences slipped away. She would map the distorted skin that told stories that he would never vocalise, the scarred flesh that was as much a part of him as the lips that kissed her or the hands that pleasured her. She would run kisses down his left side, marvel at the sensitivity of the skin there, until she felt herself vibrating with the need for him. Until he pulled her leg over his hip and she would mount him, his hands and commands still controlling their encounters even when she moaned and writhed on top of him.

When they were torn apart by the scars of the long-since past she would dream of him. The swirls on his body swimming behind closed eyelids. On the rare occasions that she slept alone she imagined the feel of raised skin under her fingertips, of the harshness of the machina sheath against her inner thigh, until the sounds of her moans alone filled the room. On the even rarer occasions that she saw him in the flesh she would pray that the truth of her feelings didn’t show on her face. Think of the scars he inflicted on her and let the anger consume her, just for a moment.

Once, and only once, during their time apart she allowed her mask to slip and indulged herself a moment of pettiness. They had encountered Leblanc one too many times, listened to her wax romantic about him, and as Yuna and Rikku walked away she leaned in, pointed to her inner thigh. __H__ _ _e has a scar right here that’s kind of in the shape of a P,__ she had lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, __I pointed it out once.__ _ _H__ _ _e said meeting me must have been fate.__ _ _H__ _ _e likes being kissed there.__

It was the most she had said about him in two years and she regretted it almost instantly. Saw the other woman swell with rage and jealousy over something she was desperately trying to erase from her mind.

Exalted when life finally brought them back together and flooded with the need to be one again, the discomfort of the past fell away. He bared himself to her, the patterns on his skin comfortingly familiar underneath her fingertips. When he peeled away the straps and the leather of her costume, when he spotted the whorl of broken flesh where a bullet had pierced her chest, he made a pained noise in the back of his throat. Laying her down he kissed the raised flesh, whispered his pleas for forgiveness, turned her over to run his lips over the matching exit wound from a bullet that came from his gun. He entered her with a low moan, pressed his chest to her back and wrapped an arm underneath her to run the pad of his thumb over the wound that had almost shattered them.


End file.
